freeskyfandomcom-20200213-history
Emplacement
What are emplacements Emplacements are spaces where structures can be constructed onto your DOCK, Fortress, or Flagship. Emplacements are divided into three categories: Land Emplacements, Air Emplacements, and Large Emplacements. Land Emplacements can only be built onto your DOCKs, or Cloudport. Air Emplacements can only be built onto an Offensive or Defensive (Heavy) Flagships. Large Emplacements are for a Fortress. However, as this is not confirmed, this is most likely going to be changed. The Fortress has not been released yet, and thus these emplacements can not be created yet. Land Emplacements To get a Land Emplacement, you must first build a Cloudport. This Cloudport can be found under the Castle Tab. Below is the amount of sandstones, gold, and what level castle is required to construct or upgrade a cloudport * Level 1: Castle level 2 - Stone 1,600 - 500G - Pop 80 - Time 8H * Level 2: Castle level 2 - Stone 6,400 - 2,000G - Pop 80 - Time 22H * Level 3: Castle level 3 - Stone 25600 - 8,000G - Pop 80 - Time 2D 17H After constructing a Cloudport, you will have obtained DOCK, which is basically a defensive structure designed to protect your city. But, how do you arm it with weapons? Construct a Shipyard. This shipyard is found under the Castle Tab, next to the Cloudport. This Shipyard should not be confused with Light or Heavy Shipyard, because those two only construct regular ships. Below is the amount of sandstone, gold, and what level war room is required to construct or upgrade a Shipyard. This list is actually incomplete. * Level 1: War Room lvl 2 - Stone 250 - Gold 200 - Pop 20 - Time 30M * Level 2: War Room lvl 2 - Stone 350 - Gold 280 - Pop 20 - Time 40M * Level 3: War Room lvl 1 - Stone 500 - Gold 400 - Pop 20 - Time - 55M (Yes, verified. The War Room requirement dropped.) * Level 4: ? * Level 5: War Room lvl 2 - Stone 1000 - Gold 800 - Pop 20 - Time 1H 35M After constructing a Shipyard, you will see all the Emplacements you can actually construct. These, like stated before, are weapons that can be placed onto the DOCK, Flagships, or Fortress. : Cloudport Level 1 has 1000 Land Emplacement slots : Cloudport Level 2 has 3000 Land Emplacement slots : Cloudport Level 3 has 8000 Land Emplacement slots Now, to construct weapons onto the Cloudport, first open the Shipyard window. Afterwards, click on Flagship List. This is important, because you cannot construct anything if you do not follow this step. Afterwards, select DOCK, and up to 2 icons will now light up. These icons are weapons you can construct onto the Cloudport. It is worth noting that the Cannon Assembly skill from the Military Institute can reduce the time needed to construct these emplacements. The resource requirement remains fixed. Focused Beam Emplacement : Beam Type weapon : Building Level Requirement: Shipyard level 1 : Resources Required: 80 wood, 80 metal : Emplacement Type: Land Emplacement 6 Charged Photon Emplacement : Accuracy Type weapon : Building Level Requirement: Shipyard level 5 : Skill Requirement: Accuracy Level 3 : Resources Required: 300 crystal : Emplacement Type: Land Emplacement 12 Air Emplacement To get Air Emplacements you will need an Offensive or Defensive (Heavy) Flagships. Light Flagships can'NOT' have emplacements built onto them. To obtain Air Emplacements, you must construct an Offensive or Defensive (Heavy) Flagship. An Offensive Flagship has a starting amount of 1500 Air Emplacements, while Defensive Flagship has a starting amount of 3000 Air Emplacements. Both Flagships will require a Fire System part. :Offensive Flagships require Fire, Power, and Center System part :Defensive Flagships require Fire, Deck, and Energy System part :For Heavy Flagships, add the word "Heavy" before the System type. Ex. Heavy Fire System, Heavy Deck System, etc. :Fire System = Air Emplacements :Power System = Movement speed (not weapon speed) :Center System = Max HP :Deck System = Defense :Energy System = Freight (More stuff to load ont the flagship) Now, how do you get these other requirements like the Fire System and the like? Well, these are actually from blueprints. You can obtain blueprints from NPC fleets (boss fleets are guarenteed to drop them. Regular fleets have a small chance), from treasure boxes (even the free ones), or buying from other players. Chances are other players will ask for skypoints, however, but this doesn't mean you cannot get blueprints for 0 skypoints; it's just very rare for someone to sell it for no skypoints. Now, after you have obtained a blueprint, you will need one of the 3 ship part factory to construct them into parts, as well as the factory level and tech skill(s) required to construct them. :Arsenal constructs Fire Systems :Carpenter's Workshop constructs Center Systems and Deck Systems :Energy Workshop constructs Power Systems and Energy Systems. Now, after you have constructed the parts, you can then bring them to the Cloudport and begin constructing the Flagship. You can then assign which parts you want to use for the flagship, and even name it! Then, after about 2 days of waiting, your new flagship will be finished and ready to go. Remember the Shipyard from the Castle Tab? Under Flagship List, select your flagship. Then, three icons should light up. It is worth noting that Cannon Assembly from the Military Institute can reduce the time needed to construct these emplacements. The resource requirement remains fixed. Emplacement :Beam Type weapon (Probably worded wrong) :Building Level Requirement: Shipyard Level 5 :Skill: Energy Reserve Level 3 :Resources Required: 40 wood, 40 metal :Emplacement Type: Air Emplacement 3 Lateral Cannon :Rapid Fire Type weapon :Building Level Requirement: Shipyard Level 5 :Skill: Denseness Level 5 :Resources Required: 120 wood, 120 metal :Emplacement Type: Air Emplacement 9 Charged Photon Cannon :Accuracy Type weapon (Fun fact: When the battle starts, this may have already destroyed a cruiser or battleship. Only applies to tech 1 cruisers or battleships, as the higher level ones tends to be out of range for this awesome emplacement) :Building Level Requirement: Shipyard Level 10 :Skill: Accuracy Level 7 :Resources Required: 150 crystal :Emplacement Type: Air Emplacement 9 : : Large Emplacement As of right now, there is no way of getting Large Emplacement. However, there is a weapon that uses Large Emplacement. It is worth noting that Cannon Assembly from the Military Institute can reduce the time needed to construct these emplacements. The resource requirement remains fixed Cutting Beam : Piercing Type weapon : Building Level Requirement: Shipyard Level 15 : Skill: Piercing Attack Level 8 : Resources Required: 500 crystal, 1000 wood, 1000 metal. : Emplacement Type: Large Emplacement 18 External Links * Credit: JestPhulin's Big Book of Prerequisites for the some of the construction data.